An important problem in skin and hair cleansing is the effect of re-distribution of sebum (the so-called "rebound" effect).
Several additives were proposed in the past to reduce the sebum rebound effect. In particular, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,998 and 3,959,462, hereby incorporated by reference, the use of film-forming fluorinated resins is disclosed. Unfortunately, the use of film-forming resins has drawbacks. They are difficult to eliminate, can lead to accumulation phenomena, and can cause toxicity problems.
Applicants have surprisingly found now that the effect of re-distribution of sebum on skin and hair may be reduced without running into the above mentioned drawbacks, if cleansing compositions are used, which contain perfluoropolyethers having perfluoroalkyl end groups.
Also, the present Applicants have surprisingly found that the use of the same compositions normalizes the redistribution of sebum on the skin of asteatosic subjects.